


A Rip In Reality

by SoulEating



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEating/pseuds/SoulEating
Summary: A new witch with tremendous powers threatens the city. To bad our main heroes are stuck in a different reality and they certainly have a lot to learn.





	A Rip In Reality

Third Person Pov

* * *

 

The shadows darted across the rooftops. The sound of heavy footsteps and the rain pouring down on the shingles. Blasts of light and the sound of clanging met. "Vector plate!" The strange witch shouted a familiar spell from unfamiliar lips.

A large black area devoid of light appeared under the heavy boots of the Meister Maka Albarn sending her back and off of the tall twisted building. Thinking quickly she stabbed the blade of trusty scythe into the wall of the building. As the moon seemed to mockingly laugh at the meisters momentarily distressed expression.

She took a few deep breaths as her scythe chimed in with concern. "Maka are you ok?" his voice rang with metallic resonance. She nodded her head before gripping the handle of the scythe tightly and swinging up grabbing the edge of the roof to climb back up.

"How does she know Medusa's spells? You don't think-?" The younger meister asked with concern.

"Don't be ridiculous Maka. Medusa is long gone you split her in half!" Her scythe said with annoyance the red jewel eye on its hilt glared at his old friend. Maka sighed and began to pull herself onto the roof only for the witch to put her heel right in the center of her hand.

"Gah!" Maka let out a yelp before biting her bottom lip and giving a cold glare at the witch. The Witch gave a sharp-toothed smile her face shadowed behind long blonde hair. She began pressing her weight down more, causing Maka's hand to begin trickle blood.

"Why don't you scream for me little meister? Are you afraid of giving your enemies pleasure?~" The witch purred slowly crouching down. She tilted her head slightly before leaning in grabbing Maka by one of her pigtails.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Soul yelled his reflection shown in the jagged red and black blade.

"Oooh~ I near forgot about you. Weapons do just hate to see their meisters in pain.~" She chuckled stepping off of Maka's foot and standing up. Maka grabbed ahold of the witches are painfully tight.

"Who are you?" Maka spat between bared teeth trying not to tear up from her bleeding hand. The only thing stopping her from collapsing is the pure adrenalin.

"I am no one important. Just the enemy of your enemy, but I am in no way your friend." She laughed snorting slightly as she did so. She stepped so she was standing on the very edge of the roof. The only reason Maka wasn't falling was that of her tight grip on the witches arm.

"Let her go!" Soul yelled out unable to do much with his blade stuck in the wall.

"Oh, I plan to let her go alright. Time twists and turns as reality bends bring forth a portal of land brand new." The Witch chanted as a large black gap began appearing on the ground below. It almost resembled a large claw mark. "Now let go of my arm little one." Maka gripped tighter on the witches arm drawing blood.

"I won't let you win!" Maka shouted swinging her for forward to kick the witch in the gut, but she grabs Maka's foot with her free hand.

"I am not stupid enough to let you get away with something like that little one." She teased and painfully twisted her foot causing Maka to yelp in pain. "Now let go of my arm!" So Maka did and as she fell she grabbed ahold of Souls handle it swinging slightly from the momentum and her weight. "Why must you be so difficult!" The witch shouted.

"Students of the DWMA make a promise t-" Maka was rudely interrupted by a sharp kick to the face.

"I don't care what your school motto is. I just want the ones who killed Medusa out of my way." She kicked heavily on Souls handle a few times causing the blade to get loose and slip out of the wall.

Soul was quickly engulfed in blue bad he turned into his human forms wrapping his arms around Maka as they fell through the tear in realities thin cloth. Falling through it was being engulfed in darkness as they painfully changed to fit this reality.

* * *

 

Soul's Pov 

* * *

 

"Uuggghh this was not cool at all." I groaned a sharp pain going down my back. I slowly opened my eyes. For a moment they were blurred before the past events came back to me. I snapped them open and took a sharp breath. We were fighting that damned witch and fell.

I sat up quickly looking around in the dark. "Maka! Maka!" I called out fear running through me. Weapons protect their meisters I can't lose her! I stood up shakily a pain going down my spine and through my- wait. I have a tail! The newfound appendage's fur poofed up as I looked at it in disbelief.

That's when I heard a familiar groan nearby. I quickly rushed towards, I'll deal with the tail later. Maka is a top priority. I followed her voice in the dark only to find an odd mess of feathers. I kneeled down slowly beside it and carefully pushed through them. Large wings spreading apart revealing Maka face first in the ground clutching her hand.

"What did she do to us?" I asked dumbfounded and quickly went to try and patch up her hand. "It's ok Maka it's me I put my hand on her shoulder and she shakily leaned herself up. Her shirt was stained with blood from holding her hand to her chest. "Here." I grabbed a hold of my shirt and ripped the orange fabric into a makeshift bandage. Cold air hitting my stomach from the ripped shirt.

"Give me your hand, Maka." She shakily complied her green eyes staring off into nothing in particular. She's in shock. I tightly wrapped her hand up, the blood quickly going through the cloth. It's not perfect, but it's all I can currently do.

"I heard something over here!" A voice called making me perk up before my heart sank to my stomach as a man in a trench coat rounded the corner and shot at me.


End file.
